Spike Vs Dracula
by forsaken2003
Summary: Dracula comes back for what he claims as his.


Title: Spike Vs. Dracula

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Dracula comes back for what he claims as his.

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #380 from Tamingthemuse- Halloween

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike laid beside Xander watching as he slept. He felt something coming. Something bad. His hand moved over Xander's chest down his stomach until it rested on Xander's hip. Fear shook him as he thought of something happening to his Xanpet. He couldn't take it anymore so he shook Xander awake.

"Huh? What? Clowns?" Xander asked as his eyes fluttered opened. He frowned when he saw Spike hovering over him looking worried. "Spike? What's wrong?"

"Oh good you're awake," Spike said.

Xander's frown deepened. "Yeah only because you're the one who woke me." He sat up and leaned against the headboard. "What was up with the shaking? It wasn't even the good, fun, sexy kind."

Spike giggled not that he would ever admit to it and he knew Xander would never tell. "Sorry, luv. I just needed to make sure you were all right."

"Yeah, I'm good. Though more sleep would be nice," replied Xander. "What's this all about? Did you have a nightmare or something, babe?"

"Vampires do not have nightmares," Spike said a little snidely. "Sorry."

Xander was used to his vampire having mood swings. He hardly got whiplash anymore. "If you didn't have a nightmare than what?"

"It's a feeling. Something is going to happen," Spike explained. He knew it sounded silly.

"Baby, everything is fine. It's probably just because Halloween is tomorrow," Xander said with a yawn.

Spike pinched Xander's arm hard.

"OW! What was that for?!" cried Xander as he rubbed the bruising skin.

"For thinking everything is going to be fine for Halloween. Have you learned nothing of your time living in Sunnydale?" Spike said with a snarl. "Sometimes I wonder how you survived without me."

Xander sighed. "I'm tired, Spike. I'm not my best when I'm tired," he said. Xander opened his arms. "Come here."

Spike buried himself into Xander's embrace. Maybe Xander was right maybe he was just being paranoid. He pressed a kiss on Xander's neck before settling down for the rest of the night.

Spike and Xander were walking down the street hand in hand. Kids dressed up as demons, princesses and superheroes ran and screamed around them as they went house to house filling up their bags.

"I miss being a kid. Dressing up was fun but I loved the free candy more," Xander said shocking no one.

"But you can buy your own now. As much as you want. Eat as much as you want without being told to stop," Spike said.

Xander laughed. "You always tell me to stop."

"Well, yeah but only because I care about you," Spike defended himself.

Xander replied by giving Spike a kiss on the cheek. It was a sweet gesture that Spike loved.

Spike went to walk on but was stopped when Xander didn't walk with him. "Luv? Come on, it's going to start snowing soon." He pulled on Xander's hand but he still didn't move. "Pet, this isn't funny." 

"Come here, _pet_." The voice came from behind them. A voice Spike would never forget.

Spike whipped around when Xander let go of his hand and moved away from him. His mouth dropped open when he saw Xander stand in front of him. Dracula.

"Master," Xander said, longing in his voice. "You've come back."

"Of course I have, child," Dracula said as he petted Xander's dark locks. He looked up and locked his dark eyes with Spike's blue ones. "William, what are you doing with my man servant?"

Spike snarled. "That's my bloody mate you've got your disgusting hands on. And he isn't a man servant. He's better than that."

"Of course he is. That is why I've come back for him. I've decided to take him on as my… mate as you said," Dracula said with a smile. One sharp fingernail scraped over Xander's cheek. "Would you like that, Alexander? Would you like to come with me?"

Xander's eyes were glazed over. "Yes, master."

Dracula grinned at Spike before placing his lips on Xander's. He only pulled away way Xander kissed him back. "It looks as if the human has made his decision."

"No, he hasn't! It doesn't sodding count when you've got him in a trance," Spike growled. "Now let him go!"

"But he is so pretty. Why would I let him go?" Dracula asked with a tilt of his head.

Spike stomped up to Dracula and Xander. "Because you owe me. Eleven pounds. Though with interest I say at least seven thousand pounds and I'm being generous!"

Dracula's eyes widened and if he could have he would have begun to sweat. "Seven thousand pounds? And you would forget that for _him_?"

"I would give up a million pounds for him," Spike replied honestly. "Can you say the same?"

Defeated Dracula snapped his fingers. "We are even, William." With that Dracula turned into his bat form and fluttered off.

Xander blinked several times. He turned his head and looked at Spike. "Was someone kissing me? Someone that wasn't you?" he asked Spike.

Spike pulled Xander into his embrace and hugged him tightly. "Bloody hell, Xan. Never do that again!"

"Okay, but you have to tell me what I did so I don't do it again. I'm sure I didn't mean to," Xander replied, still confused.

"Of course not," Spike said. "In the end you'd always pick me, wouldn't you?"

Still confused Xander nodded. "Yeah, I love you, you idiot."

Spike smiled that was worth all the money in the world to him.

The End


End file.
